


Punishment

by lily_gish



Category: The Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gish/pseuds/lily_gish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay gives Jensen a little punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotboxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotboxer/gifts).



Jensen was sitting on his bed when Clay walked into the room. The hacker was wringing his own hands and staring at the floor. Clay let out a sigh.

"Stand up, soldier," he muttered.

Jensen glanced up to his colonel and did as he was told, and immediately opened his mouth.

"Look, sir, I didn't mean to leave my gun in the car. Really, I didn't. My hands were so full of other junk, I thought I had it with me, and-"

"Jensen, shut up."

The hacker's mouth shut and he began to shift his weight from leg to leg. Clay rolled his eyes and pointed at Jensen's belt, raising an eyebrow. The younger male nodded and slipped it off before handing it over to Clay.

"Look, I'm really sorry about-"

Clay held up a hand to stop Jensen from speaking any further. "Pants off then on the bed, Jensen," he ordered, "All fours."

Jensen nodded. His fingers flew to his fly to undo it, then he slipped his pants and boxers off. He climbed onto the bed and took his position, and Clay could hear him taking breaths to calm himself. Clay walked over to Jensen and gently placed his hand on one cheek before pulling it away only to smack it. "What's the number one thing you should check to see if you have it, Corporol?"

Jensen drew in a sharp breath before he answered, "My-my gun."

"That's right, Jensen. And did you do that?"

Jensen shook his head. "No, sir, I did not."

 

Clay nodded before he folded Jensen's into half, then he drew his arm back before snapping it forward, letting the belt slap across Jensen's ass. He watched as Jensen's muscles tightened up an relaxed, and heard Jensen let out a small noise. He looked at the mark left on both cheeks before repating the motions again, leaving another mark.

"And where did you end up leaving the gun, Jensen?" Smack.

 

Jensen drew in a deep breath. "Here, at the safe house, sir."

"And exactly _why_ was it left at the safe house, Jensen?"

Jensen stayed silent before stuttering out, "Be-because I didn't grab it, sir."

Clay smacked Jensen with the belt once more. "You didn't grab it," he repeated. He let the belt meet with his hacker's cheeks once more, harder than he had the previous times, then let the belt fall to the floor before placing his hands on Jensen's ass. His fingers trailed across the red marks left and he leaned over to place kisses on them. "And exactly why did you leave it?"

"I don't know sir."

Clay raised an eyebrow then smacked one of Jensen's cheeks with his hand. "This will never happen again. You hear me?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I hear you."

 

"Good." Clay leaned forward and pressed his lips against the cheek he last hit. "If I have to do this again, I won't hesitate to whip your ass so bad, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

 

Jensen nodded again. "Be a good boy and I'll be able to sit comfortably. Got it."

Clay gave Jensen a nod of approval, never mind the hacker couldn't see it, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Face me."

Jensen hesitated for a beat or two before he rolled over onto his back, and he looked up at Clay with a curious look in his eyes, his head cocked to the side. "Whatcha want, boss?"

Clay looked over Jensen's lower body and arched an eyebrow when he noticed the growing erection between the blonde's legs. "Enjoyed yourself a little, Jensen?"

Jensen turned an interesting shade of red before he began to babble. "Everyone's got their kinks, right? I mean, some people like their toes licked, others like to dress up as stuffed animals and rub up against eachother, and certain guys have things for girls that like to blow up cars. Nothing wrong with that. As they say on the internet, YMMV, man--"

 

"Jensen--"

"And please don't tell the guys. I'd never be able to live it down. It'd be so damn embarrassing if they found out. They'd tease me about it until, I don't know, it turns out Roque likes to dress up in women's lingerie and likes to be called 'Sherly' or some shit--"

"Jensen--"

"And, oh God, I think I may have nightmares for the next few nights just for the mental images I gave myself. I don't think I ever want to see women's underwear ever again now. That just disturbing and wro--"

"JENSEN!"

Jensen shut his mouth and started to look at his ridiculous t-shirt. Clay rolled his eyes before he climbed onto the bed then over Jensen. The hacker looked up at Clay, questioning Clay's actions with his eyes, and Clay smirked before lowering his head to capture Jensen's lips. The blonde's eyes widened a little before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He clutched onto Clay's shirt with both hands. The colonel slipped a hand under the hem of Jensen's shirt and slid it up to a nipple and began to tease the flesh, causing the man beneath him to softly whimper and roll his hips. Pleased with this reaction, Clay used his free hand to hitch up Jensen's shirt up to reveal his chest. He dipped his head down and licked the other nipple before nipping at it, enticing a whine from Jensen's lips.

With a skirk, Clay sucked on the flesh before moving to the next one and (semi) gently bit it. Jensen let out a loud curse and bucked his hips.

 

"Fuck, Clay! Be a little more gentle!"

Clay chuckled and licked the nipple in apology. "Thought you liked it rough."

 

"Those are sensitive, man. You gotta love 'em right!"

Clay glanced up at Jensen before capturing his lips again and moved a hands between the hacker's legs to massage his balls. Jensen broke the kiss and moaned out Clay's name loudly as Clay dipped his head to nibble at Jensen's jaw line. He began to tug at the ball sac and Jensen wiggled beneath him.

"Oh fuck," he gasped out. Clay smirked and moved his hand away from Jensen's balls to his dick and wrapped his hand around it. He started biting and sucking onto Jensen's neck as he worked his hand up and down.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Jensen murmured.

 

Clay smirked and captured Jensen's lips with his own, quickening his hands pace. Jensen mewled into his mouth and hitched his leg around Clay's waist, pulling the older man's body a little closer to his own. Clay pulled away from the kiss and raised his free hand to his mouth to suck on a finger, giving the younger man a teasing look.

 

"Oh, fuck, boss," Jensen whined out, "I could do that for you."

 

Clay shrugged and pulled his finger out his mouth and moved his hand back down to slip it into Jensen's hole. "You could, but I wanted to."

Jensen moaned and let his fall head back, his eyes closed, and a smirk grew across Clay's lips. He slipped the digit in and out of Jensen, searching for the prostate. He leaned over to nibble on the younger man's earlobe and muttered, "C'mon, kid. Want you to come."

When Jensen let out a particularily loud sound, Clay knew he found the prostate. With a grin, he slipped his finger in and out once, twice, thrice before Jensen tightened his muscles around Clay's finger and came all over Clay's hands and their clothes. Clay stole a couple more kisses before wiping his hands off on Jensen's shirt and rising off the bed.

"You might want to get a new shirt, kid. The one you're currently wearing is a mess."

 

Jensen flipped off the colonel without opening his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder who's fault that is."

 

"Yours," Clay shot back. "Dinner should be ready in a few. Rest up."

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

And with a smile, Clay left the room.


End file.
